Music to My Ears
by Green Devil
Summary: [SD Gundam fic] This fic is pure fluff. Paring is ZeroBaku. Yaoi! The two get in a fight and to make up for some bad things said, Zero goes with Baku to a club. So what will happen when the music gets to them? Ch.4 up! Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Music to My Ears

Author's Notes: Wud up my homies! I came up with this fic while listening to the song 'Runnin' (Dying to Live)' by 2Pac (the greatest rapper ever!). That's also the song Baku sings in the beginning. Well, this is my first SD Gundam fic ever so I hope you like! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to whoever owns them. I have no idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Music to My Ears"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
"//You know, I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead  
  
Why am I fighting to live, if I'm just living to fight Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight Why I am I trying to give, when no one gives me a try  
  
Why am I dying to live, if I'm just living to die.//"  
  
Bakunetsumaru, the blazing samurai sang as he listened to his radio. He sighed and looked out the window of his room. 'Why am I dying to live? I'll never see my beloved Ark again according to Zero . . .' he thought.  
  
He and the winged knight had gotten into another one of their fights about returning to their home worlds. One of the comments Zero had made in his anger was that Baku was never gonna see his homeland again so to stop whining about it. The samurai gundam was very hurt by this and ran to his room, locking the door.  
  
Bakunetsumaru had stayed in his room for the rest of the day with his radio turned up, thinking. 'M—maybe Zero was right. Maybe I won't ever get home . . .' he thought sadly. One of his favorite songs began to play and turned up the volume. As he listened to the rhythm of the music he began to bob his head to the beat and sing to the lyrics.  
  
As he sang though, someone was listening on the other side of his door. Zero stood with his back against the entrance listening to Baku's singing.  
  
'Bakunetsumaru, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it . . .Yeah, like he'll believe me.' Zero sighed and turned around. He knocked on the door softly but when there was no response, he knocked harder.  
  
"Bakunetsumaru? Can I come in? I need to talk to you!" the winged knight called.  
  
"What do you want?" Baku growled in reply.  
  
"Look, I'm real sorry about what I said to you earlier. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you if you'll let me."  
  
There was no response and the music turned off.  
  
"Baku?"  
  
The door unlocked and opened. "Anything you say?" Baku asked with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Um . . .maybe not any—"  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Baku grabbed Zero's arm and began pull him off to some unknown place.  
  
"Why me?" the blue gundam sighed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"What . . .is this place?" Zero questioned as they stood in front of a blue building with glowing lights and a giant sign that read 'Rave Nights' in red letters. It was dark out with a crescent moon in the sky.  
  
"It's a club where you dance. You said you're willing to do anything to make it up to me, so I want to go here! I heard some humans saying that this place was the best here." Baku smiled.  
  
"But, why some club? Can't you dance in your own room?"  
  
"Here you can meet other people that's why. Now come on!" the red gundam grabbed the other's arm and pulled him to the entranceway. The bouncer let them in with no problems and they made their way to the dance floor. It was packed with different people and robots, all dancing the night away. At the moment, a song by the Ying Yang Twins called 'Naggin' was playing.  
  
"//Every now and then u get mad (huh) Sometimes I make u sad (huh) Make ya wanna say kiss my ass (huh) I'm tired of listenin at yo naggin Wha wha wha wha wha She talkin to me like I'm dumb I should've known, I shoulda left that bitch alone But now I'm stuck wit naggin//"  
  
"Ugh. Do they have to play such vulgar music? Couldn't they play something with less . . .words?" Zero complained.  
  
"It's just rap Zero. It's not like it's gonna kill you or something." Baku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's—"  
  
"Hey, I love this song! Dance with me Zero!" Baku pulled the winged knight to an open stop on the dance floor. The beginning of a song was being looped to play continuously until the new DJ was introduced.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm gonna be your new DJ for the next hour! Just call my DJ Extasy! Now here's some more music for you to jam to!" a boy about the age of 16 said into the mic. He started the turntables and the song finally began to play fully as the DJ began to mix it. The song was DJ Irene's 'Pump Up the Bass'.  
  
"Well Zero, you wanted less words! Here you go!" Bakunetsumaru laughed.  
  
"Is this still rap?"  
  
"Rap? No, this is techno."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Techno is something you can really dance to while rap is a good way to express your feelings, mostly of anger."  
  
"How do you know all this? You've been here less than I have."  
  
"I've had a lot of free time."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Well are you gonna dance or not? I won't forgive you until you dance with me." Baku crossed his arms.  
  
"But, I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."  
  
"Just follow the rhythm, you'll figure it out."  
  
Zero looked around at all the other dancers and saw that they just did what came naturally. He looked over at Baku and saw that he was dancing as well. The blue gundam ended up admiring him for a while until he realized what he was doing.  
  
'What do you think you're doing Zero?! He's a guy! . . .A very cute guy . . .Ugh! Look out! He's gonna see you staring at him! Dance!' Zero's mind shouted. He closed his eyes tightly and began to dance as best he could.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good Z!" he heard Baku say.  
  
"R—really?" Zero asked in disbelief. He cracked his eyes open and saw that he wasn't as bad as he thought he'd be. The music then switched to dance track called 'Yeah' by Usher.  
  
Baku smiled. "So you ready to dance with me or what?"  
  
"I thought we were already dancing together." Zero blushed slightly. The thought of them together began to make him think.  
  
Bakunetsumaru saw the faint blush and wondered what was going on. 'Hmm. It's probably just this atmosphere. Though, Zero does look nice dancing like that . . .Wait. What am I thinking?! Zero and me?! It'd never work out, would it?' Baku noticed that the blue gundam had gotten considerably closer to him but he didn't mind the close proximity. It actually felt kind of . . .nice, relaxing.  
  
"//Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go back! Take that, rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go back! Take that, rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make your booty go back! Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go back!//"  
  
"Alright, we're gonna slow it down a little. For all you step dancers, here's R. Kelly's 'Step In the Name of Love', remix!" DJ Extasy announced. The R&B jam began to play and Zero wrapped his arms around Baku.  
  
"Bakunetsumaru, I—I think I—"  
  
"Shh. Don't. Let's talk later, okay?" Baku leaned his head on Zero's shoulder.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"//Step, step, side to side. Round and round dip it now.  
  
Separate, bring it back, now let me see you do the love slide.  
  
Step, step, side to side. Round and round dip it now.  
  
Separate, bring it back, now let me see you do the love slide.//"  
  
The two gundams danced in unison to the music now playing. They did as the lyrics said and did the love slide. When the song ended and another began to play, Baku and Zero found a place to sit since they were beginning to get tried from dancing.  
  
"Well that was fun." Baku commented.  
  
"I oddly agree, it was." Zero replied.  
  
"Feel like going back to the base yet?"  
  
"Uh, only if you want to. I don't mind either way."  
  
"Well then, I say we can go back now. It's pretty late, they might be worried."  
  
"True. Okay, lets go then." Zero held a hand out to Baku. The samurai hesitated for a second then grabbed the outstretched hand and was pulled to his feet.  
  
"Thanks." Baku blushed.  
  
"'Twas nothing my blazing samurai."  
  
Baku giggled and clung to the knight's arm. "We really need to talk about this."  
  
"I know but don't worry, that'll be the first thing we do when we get back."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bakunetsumaru lay on his bed while Zero sat in a chair next to it. The two were quite for a long while staring off into space and thinking about what to say.  
  
"Zero, I—I had a really good time with you. Thanks for going with me."  
  
"It was my pleasure Bakunetsumaru. I only wish we could do it again."  
  
"Well, maybe we could." Baku sat up and looked at Zero. "You know, just for fun, right now."  
  
The blue gundam looked the other in the eye and smiled. "But what would we dance to?"  
  
"You want a slow dance, fast, or regular?" Baku asked as he walked over to his radio.  
  
"Hmm. You pick."  
  
"Okay. How 'bout some rap?"  
  
Zero's eyes bugged out. "Umm, on second thought, how about some slow music?"  
  
The red gundam laughed. "Slow then." He placed a CD in his radio and changed the track. A moderate tempo began and Frankie J's 'We Still' began to play.  
  
"//I know that you and I have been through many downs before oh yeah . . . But that don't mean the chance Has gone away to leave each other more We've struggled and we've fought To keep us both between the lines oh yeah . . .//"  
  
Zero walked over to Baku and bowed. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"//Through many years we've cried our tears And always kept our pride aside . . .so you can't say that . . .//"  
  
Bakunetsumaru blushed. "O—of course Zero." He took the knight's hand and they began to dance.  
  
"//We still . . . Always argue all the time Never make love when it's right We still . . . Never say we love each other Always up in one another We still . . . Fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still . . . Always loved each other//"  
  
"Zero . . ." Baku laid his head on the other's shoulder.  
  
"Yes Bakunetsumaru?" Zero asked as he held the red gundam tighter.  
  
"//I know at times, you'd believe we would never change . . .oh yeah . . . You said we'd never change . . . That it was much to overcome Much of an obstacle to take mmmm But you were always one To always think the worst of things yeah . . .//"  
  
"Do you think that we . . .could um . . .you know . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"//Yeah . . .yeah . . . So it was always me to take the stand And take the initiative so you can't say that . . .//"  
  
"B—be a . . .couple?"  
  
"//We still . . . Always argue all the time Never make love when it's right We still . . . Never say we love each other Always up in one another We still . . . Fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still . . . Always loved each other//"  
  
Zero's eyes widened and he smiled broadly. "I—I love to be with you Bakunetsumaru, my blazing samurai."  
  
"//We still . . .fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still Always loved each other//"  
  
Baku looked him in the eye. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"//We still . . . Always argue all the time Never make love when it's right We still . . . Never say we love each other Always up in one another We still . . . Fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still . . . Always loved each other//"  
  
The red gundam smiled. "That's music to my ears." Their faces closed the gap between them and they shared their first kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Aww that was pure and total fluff! ^-^ Those two are so cute together! Well hope you liked it! This was just a one-shot but I might write another fic dealing with these two lovebirds. ^_~ So until then, please review! ^_^! 


	2. A Second Night

Author's Notes: Aww, thank you for the reviews peoples! I feel so loved! And because of that (mostly because of Yami's threat) I made a new chapter for you all! But before we get to that there's something you should know. I have a habit of having my fav character get . . .raped by an evil dude in the series so, expect something to happen to Baku. But the fic is still, and will forever be, fluffy and full of it no matter how . . .mature it gets! ^_^;; Um, to the fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to . . .whomever it is who owns them. I have no idea who really owns them. XP!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Music to My Ears"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Part II "A Second Night"  
  
"//Girl you wanna come to my hotel Baby I will leave you my room key I'm feelin' the way you carry yourself girl And I wanna get with you 'cuz you's a cutie So if you wanna come to my hotel, All you gotta do is holler at me 'Cuz we're having an after party, checkin' out 6 in the mornin' 6 in the mornin', 6 in the mornin' 6 in the mornin' Checkin' out 6 in the mornin', 6 in the mornin', 6 in the mornin'//"  
  
"Ugh. Morning already?" Baku reached over to his dresser and hit the snooze button on his radio making the music stop. He yawned and stretched on his bed sleepily. 'Wonder what Zero's up too . . .'  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" Bakunetsumaru called and the blue gundam of his dreams walked in. "Hey, I was just thinking about you."  
  
"Is that so?" Zero closed the door and walked over to the samurai. He kneeled before the samurai and made a princess rose appear in his had. "For you my love." He smiled sweetly.  
  
"Uh." Baku blushed and took the red flower. "I—it's beautiful. Thank you Zero."  
  
"Anytime my lovely."  
  
Baku blushed even more. "Um, so, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I came to tell you that I had a really great time with you last night and I was wondering if you would like to do it again sometime . . ."  
  
"Zero, I'd love to!"  
  
"Y—you would? All right! How about tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Good. I'll come for you at 8 then?"  
  
"Ohs kay!" Baku smiled happily.  
  
Zero stood there mesmerized. "You have a smile that drives me wild you know that?"  
  
"Is that so? Well then I guess I can drive you wild anytime I want then." The red gundam's smile widened making Zero feel like a pile of mush.  
  
"Er, by the way, breakfast is ready." Zero turned to leave but was blown away by a strong gust of air. "What the?!" He looked over at Bakunetsumaru's bed and saw that he wasn't there anymore. The blue gundam sweat dropped. "He sure does love his food." He left the room and went after Baku.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Are you sure about this master?" a purple snake-like gundam hissed.  
  
"I have no other choice. You've failed me too many times. There's no one else." A shadowy figure sitting atop a throne replied.  
  
"But what if—"  
  
"No worries my faithful Cobramaru, I will be in and out before you can blink."  
  
Cobramaru sighed. "Whatever you say master Kibaomaru." The snake gundam bowed and slithered away.  
  
Kibaomaru leaned on his throne's armrest and grinned evilly. "Soon Bakunetsumaru, very soon indeed. HA HA HA HA!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"Bakunetsumaru, are you ready?" Zero asked as he knocked on the red gundam's door.  
  
"Yeah, hold on!" Baku called back. Zero waited for a few more seconds then Baku opened the door. "Ready!" he smiled.  
  
Zero raised an invisible eyebrow. "So what were you doing? You don't look any different."  
  
"I wasn't trying to make myself look different."  
  
"Then what were you doing in there?"  
  
"Practicing." Baku grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh. Well let's go then. We don't wanna have to wait in a line to get in the club." Zero took Baku's hand in his and they headed for the exit of the base.  
  
When they made it to the club, 'Rave Nights', and went inside, they heard some music they hadn't heard before.  
  
"Baku, what kind of music is this?" Zero asked as he looked around. Everyone was on the dance floor having a good time.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure but I think it's in a different language. It has a good beat though." The samurai replied.  
  
"//(Suave) Besame , besame (Suave) besame otra vez (Suave) que yo quiero sentir tus labios (Suave) besandome suavemente, (Suave) tiernamente, (Suave) cariñosamente, (Suave) dulcemente, besame mucho sin prisa y con calma dame un beso ondo que me llegue al alma acercate, acercate no tengas miedo solamente yo te digo, una cosa quiero besame (pequeña, cojelo) suave//"  
  
"Yo, yo, that was Elvis Crespo with 'Suavemente'! Now we have some Kumbia Kings to get you all out of your seats and on the dance floor! Let's do this with 'Boom Boom'!" the DJ announced and another track began to play.  
  
"//ATENCION! Pensaron que nos olvidamos de ustedes Pensaron que no ibamos a volver A que no adivinan quien regreso Este es el nuevo reventon del los Kumbia Kings a ver todos, agarren a su pareja bien apretaditios y canten con nosotros Kumbia Kings//"  
  
"Alright! Let's dance Zero!" Baku pulled the knight to the dance floor and they began to dance, Zero as best he could since he hadn't even thought of practicing.  
  
"//Hotty, hottty, hotty, hooo (Hotty, hottty, hotty, hooo) Hody, hody, hody, ahhh (Hody, hody, hody, ahhh) Bid, bid, bid, bowww (Bid, bid, bid, bowww) Woody, woody, woody, ahhh (Woody, woody, woody, ahhh)//"  
  
~*~  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, all is going according to plan."  
  
"Good. I'll be right back then."  
  
~*~  
  
"//Boom boom mami mami yo te vengo a decir  
  
Las cosas tan lindas que tu quieres oir Boom boom mami mami yo te vengo a decir De todas las nenas a quien quiero es a ti Boom boom mami mami yo te vengo a decir Las cosas tan lindas que tu quieres oir Boom boom mami mami yo te vengo a decir De todas las nenas a quien quiero es a ti//"  
  
"Alright! Go Zero!" Baku laughed as the blue gundam grooved to the beat.  
  
"Am I really doing good?"  
  
"Of course you are! You're the best!"  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Zero sweat dropped.  
  
"//Boom Boom te dije Boom Boom Se acabo//"  
  
Baku clapped for Zero as the song ended. "Way to go!"  
  
Zero pulled the red gundam into an embrace. "You mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. You're getting better." Bakunetsumaru smiled.  
  
"Okay, it's time to dive into the mellow or just slow it down for all you couples out there. Here's 'Can We Ride' by Lil Rob!"  
  
"//I, I need you by my side Baby can we ride Cuz they'll never be another like you baby I want you in my life Let me come inside Cuz no other can make me feel the way that you do//"  
  
"Now here's some music you can dance to Z."  
  
"It's kind of slow so I guess I can. Come on!" he grabbed the other's arms and began to spin him around.  
  
"//You look so good standing there, and I can't help but stare You got me Dancing In The Rain like Fred Astaire Homeboys wanna talk their shit, but I don't care I just wanna run my fingers through your hair Hold your hand and hope you feel the vibe too You're beautiful mija, I think I like you//"  
  
The two gundams danced in sync with one another not even knowing how they were able to. It just felt . . .right.  
  
"//I'd like to invite you To hit the town if you'd like to, I bet you light up the night too There's something about you, that tells me not to leave without you And so I'm not about to, I'm glad that I found you You effect everyone around you in a good way, everyday's a good day You have a smile that drives me wild You carry yourself with class and style The kind of girl that I've been searching for But I don't think I need to search no more, you're such a score//"  
  
"Baku, there's something I have to tell you . . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"//I, I need you by my side Baby can we ride Cuz they'll never be another like you baby I, I want you in my life Let me come inside Cuz no other can make me feel the way that you do//"  
  
"Remember I was going to tell you something last night but you told me we'd talk about it later?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"//You could be in the desert, lost without a place to go But we'd be so in love that we wouldn't even know Who needs a tv and who needs a radio I don't need nothing, just me and my babydoll You need anything at all give me a call No matter how big no matter how small The problem may be, doesn't matter call me baby//"  
  
"Well, we didn't really get to talk about it."  
  
"Oh . . .Well, what is it?"  
  
"//I'd like to speak with you, I'd like to spend a week with you To get to know each other, to find out that we're for each other You for me, me for you, us for one other And I can't see it any other way I imagine us on a sunny summer day With the top down, your hair blowing in the wind You look so good and I feel good within And I think I owe it all to you There's nothing that my babydoll can't do, I fucking love you//"  
  
"Bakunetsumaru, I—I . . .I love . . .you . . ."  
  
The blazing samurai smiled.  
  
"//I, I need you by my side Baby can we ride Cuz they'll never be another like you baby I, I want you in my life Let me come inside Cuz no other can make me feel the way that you do//"  
  
"I already knew that silly."  
  
Zero's head shot up. "You did?! Then . . .then . . ."  
  
Baku laughed. "Don't worry. I love you too."  
  
"//I wish you could look me in the eye So you could see my soul and know That I'm the guy that never wants to make you cry, you'd be my life Kiss you goodnight, wouldn't wanna go to sleep cuz I'd miss you at night And that's why I keep you in my dreams Until I figure out whatever it means I gotta find the nerve to let you know And once I have you I won't let you go, let you go//"  
  
Zero grinned. "Now THAT'S music to MY ears." He leaned in towards Baku's face and they shared a short kiss. When they pulled away, Baku's eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
"//No matter what I gotta do I'ma give my love to you I'ma show you that I need you Let me show you that I care No matter what I gotta say I'ma make sure that you stay In my life forever more Babygirl you're the one I've been looking for//"  
  
"Baku, what's wrong?" Zero asked worriedly.  
  
"Something's coming . . ."  
  
"What?!" Zero gasped. 'No! Not now! Not when everything was perfect . . .' he looked around and saw a figure moving swiftly through the crowd, coming towards them. "Baku, look out!"  
  
"//I, I need you by my side Baby can we ride Cuz they'll never be another like you baby I want you in my life Let me come inside Cuz no other can make me feel the way that you do//"  
  
"Huh?" Baku turned and saw a shadow running towards him. 'What a great day not to bring my swords.' Zero jumped in front of him and they were both tackled by the figure.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"W—what's is that?!" Zero exclaimed. He looked around and noticed that everything was still. The dancers were not moving and neither was anything else.  
  
"What's going on Zero?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not good." Zero stood his ground ahead of Baku so that he could protect him.  
  
"HA HA HA! You actually think you can protect him from me?! That's a laugh."  
  
"W—who are you?! Show yourself!" Baku called.  
  
"You've forgotten me already Bakunetsumaru? How rude."  
  
"I know that voice . . .Kibaomaru!"  
  
"Kibaomaru? You mean the evil from your homeland?" Zero asked.  
  
"Yes . . .He's finally come for me himself . . ."  
  
"Correct. Now lets go." Kibaomaru appeared for a split second then disappeared, along with Bakunetsumaru.  
  
Zero's eyes widened. "What?! NO! Come back here! Kibaomaru! Bring him back!!" the knight screamed into the silence. "Bring him . . .back." he fell to his knees and began to weep.  
  
The music came back on and the dancers continued to dance as if nothing ever happened. Zero flew off into the dark night as tears ran down his face, searching for his love.  
  
"BAKU!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hells yeah! I finished it! Now you better update as well Neo Yami. It's 11:20 at night right now and I stayed up just to write this. Oh, and the music at the beginning of the club was in Spanish if you didn't know. Well, hope you all liked! Please review! ^_^! 


	3. Captured

Author's Notes: Lookie! Another chapter for all of you! I had a hard time trying to find the right songs to go with this chapter and I think the only one that REALLY went with it was Gemini's 'Crazy for you' feat. NB Ridaz. The other two are 'I Swear' by All-4-One and 'Through the Wire' by Kanye West. I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and I think the next chapter will be the last. And thank you for the picture Raven! Well, here ya go! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to . . .didn't I say I didn't know? XP Oh, and '////' means the beginning or end of a song and '//' means it's the song. I kinda had to change it since there's no DJ or radio in this chap, which also means they don't here the music this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Music to My Ears"  
By: Green Devil  
Part III "Captured"  
  
////I swear by the moon And the stars in the sky And I swear like the Shadow that's by your side//  
  
"Bakunetsumaru, where are you?" Zero whispered into the cold night air. He had been searching for his love for about two hours already, flying the whole time. He was getting tired but he wouldn't give up on his search. Baku was the only thing that mattered to him now.  
  
//I see the questions in your eyes I know what's waiting on your mind You can be sure I know my part 'Cause I stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart//  
  
The knight continued to fly through the night searching for any sign that Baku was near. His heart called out to his samurai, trying to figure out where he was. For all he knew, Baku could be in another dimension! 'Bakunetsumaru, where are you? Please, answer me!' Zero's mind shouted. After a few seconds, he somehow got a reply.  
  
//And I swear by the moon And the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there for better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear//  
  
It wasn't a reply with words; it was more like a feeling. A very strong feeling that got stronger the further he flew. When he got to a certain point, the feeling told him to turn to the right and fly that way.  
  
Zero stopped in mid-air. "Should I really trust this feeling that just suddenly appeared? It could all be a trap . . ."  
  
//I'll give you every thing I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the walls And when (and when) just the two of us are there You won't have to ask if I still care 'Cause as the time turns the page My love won't age at all//  
  
The winged knight looked to the distance where he felt he should go and made his decision. He took his chances, and flew to the right.  
  
"If this feeling is right, I'll be with you soon my love." Zero whispered.  
  
//And I swear (I swear) by the moon And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there) I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you With every beat of my heart and I swear//  
  
Zero's eyes began to get misty but he rubbed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. 'I have to be strong. I can't--won't show any weakness . . .Baku . . .'  
  
//I swear (I swear) by the moon And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there) I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there) For better or worse (Better or worse) Till death do us part (I know) I'll love you with every single beat of my heart//  
  
"I swear I'll find and save you before anything happens to you." and with that, Zero followed the feeling inside of him wherever it pointed to.  
  
//I swear I swear I swear////  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
////Yo G they can't stop me from rapping can they? Can that huh? Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall (I spit it through the wire man) For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all (To much stuff on my heart right now man. I'd gladly risk it all right now) Through the fire, through whatever come what may (It's a life or death situation man) For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away (Y'all don't really understand how I feel right now man. It's your boy Kanye to the....) Right down through the wire, even through the fire (Chi-Town what's going on man)//  
  
"Ugh . . .My head." Bakunetsumaru sat up and rubbed the back of his head lightly.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" he asked aloud, not really expecting a response, but got one. "You're in my room little Bakunetsumaru, and all alone." a voice said from behind him. He turned and gasped.  
  
//I drink a boost for breakfast, and ensure for dizzert Somebody ordered pancakes I just sip the sizzurp That right there could drive a sane man bizzerk Not to worry the Mr. H to the izzles back to wizzerk How do you console my mom or give her light support Telling her your sons' on life support And just imagine how my girl feel On the plane scared as hell that her guy look like Emitt Till//  
  
"Kibaomaru . . ."  
  
"Correct. Did you miss me?" Kibaomaru asked with a smirk.  
  
"You wish." Baku growled.  
  
"Oh come now, don't be mad little one. You wouldn't come too me, so I had to bring you to me."  
  
"And what gives you the right?!"  
  
"My power." Baku was quiet. He knew Kibaomaru was right, his power was far greater than his own was.  
  
//She was with me before the deal she been trying to be mine She a delta so she been throwing them Dynasty signs I'm use to trying to reline I been trying to signed Trying to be a millionaire How I use two lifelines//  
  
"And where's Zero?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. I only care about one thing right now and that's, you." Kiba raised the red gundam's chin with his hand. "You are mine Bakunetsumaru, no one else's."  
  
"You're wrong, I belong to Zero. I would never belong to something like you."  
  
"Is that so?" Kibaomaru raised his fist and brought it down on Baku's head.  
  
//In the same hospital where Big and Tupac died The doctor said I had blood clots But I ain't Jamaican man Story on MTV and I ain't trying to make a band I swear this right here is history in the making man//  
  
"Ahh!" the musha gundam yelled in pain and clutched his wounded head. He glared up at Kiba. 'I can't just let him do this. I have to fight back.' Baku stood and attacked.  
  
"You wish to fight back?" Kibaomaru dodged the other's kicks and punches, none even getting close to its mark. "How pathetic."  
  
//Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall (I really apologize how I sound right now man. If it's unclear at all, man) For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all (They got my mouth wired shut for like I don't know. The doctor said for like six weeks. You know we had reconstru . . .) Through the fire, through whatever come what may (I had re-constructive surgery on my jaw. Looked in the mirror half my jaw was missing and half my mouth) For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away (I couldn't believe it. But I'm still here for y'all right now man) Right down through the wire, even through the fire (This is what I gotta say yo. Yeah, turn me up yeah)//  
  
The dark musha punched Baku's jaw, his stomach, then kicked his feet out from under him. The red musha fell to the ground on his back and moaned on pain. Kibaomaru smirked and straddled Baku's hips making the gundam's eyes widen in panic.  
  
"Nowhere to go now." the dark one leaned in close to Baku's face.  
  
//What if somebody from the Chi was ill got a deal on the hottest rap label around But he wasn't talking bout coke and birds it was more like spoken word Except he really putting it down And he explained the story about how blacks came from glory And what we need to do in the game Good dude, Bad night, Right place, Wrong time In the blink of an eye his whole life changed If you could feel how my face felt you would know how Mase felt Thank God I ain't to cool for the safe belt//  
  
"No, stay away!" Baku exclaimed and tried to push the other off him.  
  
Kibaomaru just smiled and grabbed Baku's arms, pinning them above his head. "You're not stronger then me. Why even try?"  
  
"Because I hate you." Baku hissed.  
  
//I swear to God drive two on the sue I got lawyer for the case to keep what's in my safe; safe My dawgs couldn't tell if I look Tom Cruise on Vanilla Sky, it was televised All they heard was that I was in an accident like GEICO They thought I was burnt up like Pepsi did Michael I must gotta angel Cause look how death missed his ass Unbreakable, would you thought they called me Mr. Glass//  
  
"Oh Baku, hate is such a strong word. Why not say you don't like me instead?"  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"Not until I take you."  
  
"Well you're not gonna so fuck off!"  
  
Kibaomaru's eyes narrowed. He held both of Baku's arms in one hand and grabbed his chin with the other. He then kissed the red gundam forcefully, moaning in pleasure.  
  
//Look back on my life like the ghost of Christmas past Toys R Us where I used to spend that Christmas cash And I still wont grow up, I'm a grown ass kid Swear I should be locked up for stupid shit that I did But I'm a champion, so I turned tragedy to triumph Make music that's fire, spit my soul through the wire//  
  
Bakunetsumaru tried to turn away but the other was holding his head in place. Tears began to form in his eyes but he hurriedly blinked them away not wanting Kibaomaru to see him cry. It would just make things worse.  
  
When the dark musha pulled away for a breath, he grinned and let go of Baku's chin to trail one of his clawed fingers down the side of the gundam's cheek. Blood slowly seeped from the wound and Kiba leaned over to lick it up.  
  
"Mmm, you taste good."  
  
//Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall (Know what I'm saying. When the doctor told me I had a um . . .) For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all (I was goin to have a plate on my chin. I said dawg don't you think didn't you realize I'll never make it on the plane now) Through the fire, through whatever come what may (Its bad enough I got all this jewelry on) For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away (Can't be serious man) Right down through the wire, even through the fire//  
  
The red musha closed his eyes and turned away. His cheek stung and he was beginning to feel sick. Kibaomaru disgusted him like no other.  
  
"Now to get more . . . intimate. Heh heh." Kibaomaru trailed his hand down the gundam's chest and continued lower.  
  
"No. Stop it . . .please."  
  
//Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all Through the fire, through whatever come what may For a chance at loving you, I'd take it all away Right down through the wire, even through the fire////  
  
The door burst open.  
  
"Leave him alone Kibaomaru!!" someone yelled from the doorway.  
  
"What?!" the dark musha looked to the entrance and his eyes darkened. "You!"  
  
////Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do I'm going crazy, crazy for you And have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you I'm going crazy, crazy for you//  
  
"Bakunetsumaru!"  
  
" . . .Z--Zero?" Baku opened his eyes and looked to the door. "Zero!"  
  
The knight smiled. "The one and only."  
  
"How cute. The two of you finally found each other again. Too bad I have to ruin the moment." Kibaomaru stood, lifting Baku with him, and faced Zero.  
  
//I've always been by myself Lived life by myself Never cared for solitude Just cared for the wealth Steady stackin Never slackin With no time to be wastin While these other dudes chasin broads I was chasin their paper//  
  
"Fight me, Kibaomaru, for Bakunetsumaru." Zero challenged.  
  
"You mean winner takes him?" Kiba seemed interested.  
  
"No Zero, don't! You can't beat him! He's way too strong!"  
  
"I know that Bakunetsumaru, but I have to . . .for you."  
  
//But then (but then) came you (came you) And it was over baby I was going crazy for you And I ain't felt this way in a minute And I ain't gonna lie to you ma This shit I'm starting to dig, for real//  
  
"Zero . . ."  
  
"Fine with me. Lets do this." Kibaomaru threw Baku to the side and called forth a sword with a black blade and sliver handle. (a/n: No, I didn't mix up the words. -_-) "Cobramaru, keep him from interfering."  
  
"Yes master." the snake gundam appeared and grabbed Bakunetsumaru.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Baku cried making Zero send a death glare at Kibaomaru.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakunetsumaru will not be harmed." the dark musha promised.  
  
"He better not be. Oh mana!" Zero's sword and shield appeared in his hands. They were now both ready to fight.  
  
//Everything about you is what I like about you I go crazy and I lose my mind Trade my world and I'd give my life Cuz it feels so right//  
  
"Be careful Zero." Baku whispered as he watched the fight start.  
  
"Yeah, he should be." Cobramaru hissed earning a glare from Bakunetsumaru.  
  
"And you shut up." The red gundam growled.  
  
The snake gundam smirked but stayed quiet.  
  
Zero flew at Kibaomaru, sword poised to strike, but the other dodged and elbowed him in the back sending him crashing into the ground. The knight grunted, stood back up, and attacked again.  
  
//Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do I'm going crazy, crazy for you And have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you I'm going crazy, crazy for you//  
  
Kibaomaru continued to dodge and block all of Zero's strikes making the knight angry. "Stay still damnit!."  
  
"Okay." Kibaomaru said and just stood there.  
  
"Wha?" Zero stopped and looked questionably at the dark musha. He then shook his head and stabbed with his sword but something else blocked his attack. "What the hell?!"  
  
"You told me to stay still so the only other way to block your attacks was to use a force field." the musha shrugged.  
  
Zero growled. "Stop playing around and fight me!"  
  
"Temper, temper. If you're angry you can't concentrate." Kibaomaru said, still keeping his cool.  
  
//And every day you make it clear that you don't want to be replaced Just by them little things you do, just by them little things you say Five years done past and we done went through some drama From court dates to miscarriages to you losing your mama//  
  
"You know, that's pretty good advice. Hyah!" the knight flew up and sent his tornado attack at his opponent. Kiba was caught off guard by this and tried to jump out of the way but was picked up by the strong winds. He flew around until the winds dissipated and fell to the ground on his back.  
  
"Urgh. Now, I'm mad." the musha's eyes glowed red and he jumped up to get Zero. He kicked and punched the knight, sending him spiraling to the ground.  
  
"Ahh—Unn!" Zero collided with the floor creating a small hole.  
  
"So how does the ground taste?" Kibaomaru asked as he landed next to the knight.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should get a second opinion!" Zero jumped up and smacked the dark musha's head into the floor.  
  
Kibaomaru growled and pushed himself up. "Why you little—Rah!" he stabbed his sword forward and nearly missed Zero's midsection. They continued to attack each other, narrowly missing each time.  
  
//But now (but now) I see (I see) That you're my one and only baby Oh I'm going crazy I can't eat (I can't eat) I can't sleep (I can't sleep) no more, no more It's like I toss and turn at night Memories ease my pain I keep hearing you laughin, screamin, callin my name Then my eyes open wide And I see you ain't there Then the joy from the years turn to a permanent tear of ink//  
  
"Why do you fight for Bakunetsumaru so strongly? He's nothing but a toy to play with in bed. Hyah!"  
  
Zero blocked with his shield then jabbed with his sword. "Because unlike you, I love him and I mean really love him. He's not a toy. Maybe if you had and feelings in that cold black shell of yours, you'd see that!"  
  
"Cold black shell? Well, maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean I don't feel hate towards you!" Kibaomaru bought his black blade down on Zero's arm and was able to cut halfway through it before the knight pulled back.  
  
"Argh!" Zero held his arm in pain and backed a few feet away.  
  
"ZERO!" Baku screamed and tried to run over to the knight but was held back by Cobramaru. "No, let me go. Zero!"  
  
"I don't think so." The purple musha behind him hissed.  
  
"Just hold him Cobramaru. I'm almost done with this one." Kibaomaru said.  
  
//Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do I'm going crazy, crazy for you And have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you I'm going crazy, crazy for you//  
  
"Yes master. Now stop struggling!" the snake gundam hit the side of Baku's neck sending him into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hey! You said he wouldn't be harmed!" Zero exclaimed.  
  
"And he won't, at least not until I'm done with you. He'll just be asleep for a while so as not to try and interfere again." The dark musha replied.  
  
The blue gundam snarled and swung his blade downward sending a light blue crescent of energy towards Kibaomaru. The dark one dodged but Zero sent another and it ended up cutting deep into his right shoulder.  
  
Kibaomaru grunted in pain and looked to his wounded shoulder. Dark red blood poured from the wound. He then looked back over at Zero just in time to see another crescent headed his way, but not in time to dodge the blue energy. It collided with his midsection.  
  
Kibaomaru fell to his knees and groaned in agony. "Y—you will pay for this . . .Urgh!" He spit some blood onto the floor and snarled.  
  
"Get out of here Kibaomaru. You can't hope to win now." Zero ordered.  
  
"Heh heh. If you expect me to just leave like that, you're sadly mistaken . . .Cobramaru!"  
  
//My only sanity in these walls Is just the thought of you Paradise up in my mind Just for a second or two But then it's gone And I gotta go too Because I changed my ways ma I'm coming home to you, for real//  
  
"What?!" Zero turned toward the snake gundam and his eyes widened. "Leave him alone!!" Cobramaru had his pink weapon at Baku's neck, ready to slice it. The knight flew full speed at the snake.  
  
"Do it!" Kibaomaru yelled. Cobramaru pulled back making a small but deep cut on Bakunetsumaru's neck but his hand was stopped from going any further.  
  
"Don't you dare." Zero said with an evil, hate filled expression. The snake gundam shrunk back in fear.  
  
"M—m—master . . .?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Cobramaru, lets go." Kibaomaru disappeared as did Cobramaru.  
  
//Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do I'm going crazy, crazy for you//  
  
Zero took Baku in his arms ignoring the pain shooting up his right arm from his wound. "Bakunetsumaru, please be alright." He whispered and kissed the gundam tenderly.  
  
Baku's eyes opened slowly. "Z—Zero? Is he . . ."  
  
The knight nodded and smiled. "Yes, Kibaomaru's gone."  
  
"Good . . .I'm slee . . . py . . ." Baku closed his eyes.  
  
"You just go ahead and rest my love. I'll take care of you." Zero kissed the red gundam's forehead softly then turned to leave.  
  
"I love you Zero . . ." Bakunetsumaru whispered before falling asleep in the other's arms.  
  
"I love you too, my samurai." Zero smiled and flew off.  
  
//And have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you I'm going crazy, crazy for you////  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Blargh! I think that the beginning of this chapter came out kinda crappy. @_@ Too many song lyrics and not enough of the story, ne? Well, what did you think? Hope you liked! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. And that one will be the fluffiest of all cause it'll be the last! Please review! ^_^! 


	4. The Last Dance

Author's Notes: Well, here we are people, the final chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed the other chapter. It WAS intense wasn't it? I was actually thinking of leaving it as a cliffhanger Raven, but I already had everything all set up and crap so I just finished it. Oh and there's a surprise in here for everyone that's reviewed. Well, hope you all like this final chapter! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story because I'm a broke-ass mo-fo with no life. There, I said it . . .Lol! XD!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Music to My Ears"  
  
By: Green Devil  
Part IV "The Last Dance"  
  
"//Yeah that's my shorty (my shorty) doo wop (doo wop) Yeah that's my shorty doo wop (I love them things she do) Yeah that's my shorty doo wop (I love them things she do) And I can't wait to be alone with you (baby)//"  
  
Zero turned off Bakunetsumaru's radio and softly placed a hand on the sleeping gundam's shoulder. "Baku, wake up my love." he shook him gently.  
  
"Unnn . . .Five more hours . . .?" Baku mumbled and curled into a ball.  
  
Zero sweat dropped. "Sweetie, we're gonna be late."  
  
" . . .For what?" the musha sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Well, do you want to go to the club or not?" Zero put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well come on! We're gonna be late!" The knight grabbed Baku's arm.  
  
"Wait! What time is it? It's not night already! . . .Is it?"  
  
"Yes! It's already nine!"  
  
"Nine?! Well why didn't you wake me up?!"  
  
"I thought you were getting ready but when I came for you at eight-thirty, you still weren't out. I waited another half an hour and then I found you asleep!"  
  
"Oh . . .Well, come on then!" they both ran to the base's exit. Zero then flew the two of them to the club. They got through the doors, there was surprisingly no line, and headed straight for the dance floor.  
  
"Heeerrree's, DJ Kirin!" the announcer . . .announced and the crowd cheered.  
  
"So did you practice any?" Baku asked as he led Zero through the crowd.  
  
"Thank you everyone. Now lets kick this thing off with some Ginuwine! This is 'Hell Yeah'! REMIX!" the girl DJ exclaimed and started the track.  
  
"//Chitti Chitti bang bang boom like a kapow Everybody up in the club gettin wild Drinks everywhere the crowd is real loud//"  
  
"Yeah. While my arm was recovering, I decided to work on a few moves." Zero replied proudly.  
  
"So are they any good?" Baku smiled as he found a spot for them to dance.  
  
"//Have you ever seen a thug in a club with the bottle turned up, head bobbin like Hell yeah Have you ever seen a chic in the club with a drink in her cup, booty shakin like Hell yeah Have you seen those Big Tymers pull up in the front of the club, 24s like Hell yeah Have you ever seen 50 thousand strong with their hands in the air, up and down like Hell yeah//"  
  
"Well I hope they are. Though I can't say I improved very much." Zero blushed.  
  
"Aww, well I'm sure you're great now." Baku smiled.  
  
"Urgh you and your heavenly smile!" Zero pulled Baku into a hug while the other laughed.  
  
"Alright, lets try another club track. Here's 'Pop that Booty' by Marques Houston! Let's dance people!" DJ Kirin yelled happily.  
  
"Shall we?" Zero asked.  
  
"We shall." Baku replied and they began to dance.  
  
"//Mami won't you come take a ride with me (Ohh) Be the girl of my fantasy But first won't you do one thing for me Baby won't you come pop ya booty for me (Ohh)//"  
  
"Yeah! Pop that booty Baku!" the knight laughed as he danced with his samurai.  
  
"//I love the way you move so sexy (Oohh oh) I love it when you are all up on me But one thing that I have to see Is the way you pop that booty (Pop it for me) I love the way you move so sexy I love it when you all up on me (Ohh oh) Now girl take the floor and you'll see Let me see you pop that booty//"  
  
Baku laughed as well. "That's the way you like it?"  
  
Zero blushed. "Um . . .Yeah! How do you like it?" he raised an invisible eyebrow.  
  
Baku smirked and whispered in Zero's ear. "Whichever way you give it to me." Zero's eyes widened as he got the hint.  
  
"How's about when we get back to the base then?"  
  
"Okay, say goodbye to DJ Kirin everyone. Now we have the smooth tracks of DJ Saiyan!" the announcer said. Out stepped another girl DJ.  
  
"Okay everyone, lets skip the small talk and get to the music! Here's Tanto Metro, 'Give it to Her'!" the music started.  
  
"//If she said she wanted - if she said she'd need If she said you love her - give it to her please (give it to her, give it to her) If she said she wanted - if she said she'd ne-e-e-ed Don't you keep her waiting - Give it to her please//"  
  
"Whatever you say Zero." The two danced in silence, smiling at one another all the while. Zero had his arm wrapped around Baku's waist while Baku had his around Zero's neck. They stood there, eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"You know, I really love coming here with you. If we hadn't gotten in that fight, probably none of this would have ever happened." Zero said.  
  
"Yeah, and we would still hate each other." Baku added.  
  
"Well, I never REALLY hated you, you know."  
  
"//Mana reella cor - yella out some more Tackle'em bon bed - Tackle'em bon floor Dem'a knowa da score - ya-la-quia ignore Hhh . . .Nobody to know fi ever born Mana conga-lee - Yella out to me Pan shif me walk - from tree to tree Engine run down - me service it free Cowmbe-like someboy boya bodella boys a sing'a ree - sing'a sing//"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Zero!" Baku hugged the knight tighter and kissed his cheek. "I wuv you!"  
  
Zero chuckled. "I 'wuv' you too Bakunetsumaru."  
  
"Good." The samurai smiled.  
  
"And now here's a jam for the guys! I got Chingy's 'One Call Away' for you all!" DJ Saiyan played the track.  
  
//You (You) call (could) if you wanna bump (roll with) over me (me) (If you was my baby) I'm always one call away You (You) call (could) if you wanna bump (roll with) over me (me) (If you was my baby) I'm always one call away You (You) call (could) if you wanna bump (roll with) over me (me) (If you was my baby) I'm always one call away You (You) call (could) if you wanna bump (roll with) over me (me) (If you was my baby) I'm always one call away//"  
  
"Will you always be there for me Zero?" Baku leaned his head against the blue knight's chest.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll never leave your side." Zero replied as he laid his head on top of the red samurai's. "As this song says, I'm always one call away."  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"You know I'd never lie to you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's it for DJ Saiyan, now say hello to DJ Yami!" the announcer moved aside and let yet another girl play a few songs.  
  
"This song goes out to everyone on the dance floor cause I know it's how you're feeling right now. Here's J Kwon's 'Tipsy'!"  
  
"//One, here comes the two to the three to the four Everybody drunk out on the dance floor Baby girl ass giggle like she want more Like she a groupie, and I ain't even on tour Maybe 'cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore Or maybe 'cause she heard that I buy out the stores Bottom of the ninth, and this nigga gotta score If not I got to move on to the next floor//"  
  
"I think I'm feeling a little tipsy."  
  
"And why would that be Zero?" Baku looked up at the knight.  
  
"I think I'm getting drunk off of you." Zero grinned.  
  
Baku laughed. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" he said as he shook his head.  
  
A princess rose appeared in Zero's hand. "Whatever you want." He whispered as he handed the flower to Baku.  
  
"That's fine with me." The musha smirked and took the red flower.  
  
"//Everybody in da club gettin tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin tipsy) Now everybody in da club gettin tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin tipsy) Now everybody in da club gettin tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin tipsy) Now everybody in da club gettin tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin tipsy)//"  
  
"Lets get a beat going now. Here's one of the best rappers alive, DMX with 'Get it On the Floor'!"  
  
"//Let's get it on!! We don't give a what, what!! We don't give a what, what!! (Shiet) Get it on the floor Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!) Get it on the floor Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!) You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (WHAT?!) You don't wanna party then your ass gotta go (C'MON!)//"  
  
"Let's dance Zero! The slow song's over!" Baku pulled away from the knight and began to dance to the beat.  
  
"//Now you can ride to this motherfucker (Uh) Bounce to this motherfucker (Uh) Freak to this motherfucker (Let's get it on) Get it on the floor (WHAT?!) Get it get it on the floor (WHAT?!) Get it on the floor (WHAT?!) Get it get it on the floor (That's right)//"  
  
"Okay but I'm still not very good." Zero blushed.  
  
"Just do what I do then." Baku stood close to the knight and showed him a few easy steps. Zero tried copying him but ended up falling on his butt.  
  
"That was a good try." Baku chuckled and sweat dropped.  
  
"Aw, who am I kidding, I can't dance to this. I can only waltz." Baku held out a hand to help him up and Zero took it thankfully.  
  
"Well no one said that that's a bad thing. You have to dance to this."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For you of course." Zero cupped Baku's cheek.  
  
"//Don't start nothing, it won't be nothing Don't start nothing, it won't be nothing You wanna start something, it's gon be somethin You wanna start something, it's gon be somethin Yo yo CMON!//"  
  
"Well, the song's over . . .What do you say we head back to the base and do what we discussed earlier?" Baku smirked seductively.  
  
"What are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Zero took Bakunetsumaru in his arms and flew back to the base as fast as he could.  
  
When they got there, Zero sped to the samurai's room, plopped him on the bed and straddled his hips. Baku was laughing the whole while.  
  
"What's so funny?" Zero asked as he leaned down to nibble at the red gundam's neck.  
  
Baku chuckled. "You . . .Ha! That tickles!" he pushed Zero up and reached over to his radio. "Don't want anyone to hear anything unwanted now do we?" he turned it on just as Puff Daddy's 'Satisfy You' started.  
  
"//All I want is somebody, who's gonna love me for me Somebody I can love for them All this money don't mean shit if you ain't got nobody to share it with I love you as the world, you feel me//"  
  
Zero smiled. "You're right. Now can we start?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know . . ."  
  
"//He don't understand you like I do No he'll never make love to you like I do So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you//"  
  
"Baku!"  
  
"Hahaha. Fine." Bakunetsumaru pulled the knight down for a long passionate kiss.  
  
"//When it hurt I ease the pain girl, caress your frame Get them worries off your brain girl, I'm in your corner Do what you want it's your thang girl, I persist and travel We one in the same girl, it ain't a game So I can't play with you, I wanna lay with you Stay with you, play with you, grow old and gray with you In good and bad times, we'll always make it through Cause what we got is true, no matter what they say to you//"  
  
They pulled apart and gasped for air before coming together in another lip- lock. Zero's hands roamed over Baku's upper body while the samurai's explored the knight's chest.  
  
"//I could straight lace you, not just appearance Stimulate your mind, strength and your spirits Be your voice of reason when you ain't tryna hear it You want it but you fear it but you love it when u near it Set her on the sofa get a little closer Touch you right, do it like a man's suppose ta Knew you was the one, that's why I chose ya Cause you get down for yours and ride like a soldier//"  
  
"Zero . . .!" Baku moaned as the blue gundam's hands went lower.  
  
"//He don't understand you like I do No he'll never make love to you like I do So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you//"  
  
"Baku . . ." Zero whispered as he began to trail kisses down the samurai's torso.  
  
"//Your soul ain't a toy, you ain't dealin with a boy Feel emptiness inside? I can fill that void When you spend time with your women and listen It shines more that any baguette diamond can glisten I can't impress you with the cars and the wealth Cause any woman will will and drive and get it herself I'd rather show you it's heartfelt, make your heart melt And prove to you you're more important than anything else//"  
  
Bakunetsumaru pulled Zero back up for another kiss before he got too low. They moaned each other's name again.  
  
"//Worthwhile special like my first child When I see your face it's always like the first time Our eyes met, I knew we'd be together in a tri-jet I wanna give you things that I didn't buy yet Hold you, mold you, don't know, let me show you Ain't no tellin what we could grow to Let it be known, I told you And I'ma be there for whatever you go through, my love's true//"  
  
"God, I love you Zero." Baku placed a few kisses on Zero's cheek.  
  
"//He don't understand you like I do No he'll never make love to you like I do So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you//"  
  
"Nothing can express how much love I feel for you Bakunetsumaru." Zero smiled.  
  
"//Don't let him sing you a sad song (No baby) Waiting for love like this too long (You don't have to wait, you don't have to wait on him, baby) All that you need I can give you (You don't have to wait, you don't have to wait on,) I do, satisfy you (You don't have to wait on him)//"  
  
"If you show me how much love you feel for me, I'll show you how much love I feel for you." Baku said while tracing squiggles on the knight's midsection.  
  
"//I'm the light when you can't see, I'm that air when you can't breathe I'm that feeling when you can't leave Some doubt, some believe, some lie, cheat, and deceive So it's only you and me When you're weak, I'll make you strong, here's where you belong I ain't perfect, but I promise I won't do you wrong Keep you way from harm, my love is protected I'll wrap you in my arms so you'll never feel neglected I'll just make you aware of what we have is rare//"  
  
"Anything I do is just to satisfy you, so whatever you say." Zero kissed Baku tenderly.  
  
"//In the moment of despair, I'm the courage when you're scared Loyal, down for you, soon as I saw you Wanted to be there cause I could hold it down for you Be around for you, plant seeds in the soil Make love all night, bending bed coils You're a queen, therefore I treat you royal This is all for you, cause I simply adore you//"  
  
"So what now then?" Baku smirked.  
  
"What do you mean what now? Now we get to the fun part." Zero grinned and got in position . . .  
  
"//(Baby he) He don't understand you like I do No he'll never make love to you like I do So give it to me Cause I can show you 'bout a real love And I can promise anything that I do Is just to satisfy you  
  
This one right here goes out to all my sisters//"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Muahahahaha! Well, there you have it! The end! XD! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you liked it! Well, until next time, please review! See ya! ^_^! 


End file.
